


Давай прокатимся

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того как Тор забирает Локи в Асгард, остальные начинают потихоньку расходиться, но Клинт и Наташа ненадолго задерживаются. Клинт делает первый шаг.</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/432900">Drive</a> автора mercscilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давай прокатимся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432900) by [mercscilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercscilla/pseuds/mercscilla). 



Клинт сидит на корточках в нескольких футах слева, уперев локоть в согнутое колено и положив подбородок на руку, и хотя Наташа стоит к нему спиной, она знает, что он наблюдает за ней, чувствует его жаркий взгляд, пристальный, почти обжигающий. Наташа чуть откидывает голову назад, глядя вверх, в бесконечное синее небо. Между ними что-то переменилось: они изменились, их взломали, разобрали на части, а потом собрали заново — но они больше не вписываются в свои старые роли, не могут оставаться просто «напарниками». По правде сказать, всегда было трудно найти определение тому, что их связывало, их особой настроенности друг на друга, а теперь...

У неё за спиной Клинт поднимается на ноги и проходит вперёд так близко, что задевает рукой её руку. От этого мимолётного прикосновения по спине у Наташи пробегают мурашки.

— Давай прокатимся, Нат, — тихо говорит он, голос у него низкий и хриплый. 

Она следует за ним взглядом: он переходит улицу, подходит к машине, снимает куртку и бросает на заднее сиденье, а потом облокачивается на дверцу. Наташа думает, что никто, кроме неё, не увидел бы напряжённость в его лице, не заметил бы, как он едва ощутимо стиснул челюсти. Его — _их_ — ободрали до кости, обнажили нутро, самую их человеческую природу, и в будущем не предвидится улучшений: их ждут ночные кошмары, боль и сомнения в собственных силах — но Клинт предлагает ей выбор. Ей необязательно справляться со всем самой, и решение она принимает мгновенно.

Они едут много часов в уютном молчании, оставляя за собой череду городов, и только под вечер добираются до старых деревянных ворот. Дорога за воротами убегает к коттеджу на вершине холма. Наташа никогда не бывала здесь раньше, не видела даже снимков, но дом кажется ей знакомым, и секунду спустя она понимает, в чём дело. Место, постройка, её внешний вид — на всём словно лежит оттиск личности Клинта. Здесь его тайная гавань, место, о котором не знал никто, кроме него. До этой минуты. У Наташи перехватывает дыхание при мысли о том, что это значит, и она снова переводит на него взгляд, подыскивая слова — но слова не приходят. А впрочем, поступки всегда удавались им лучше слов, и потому она позволяет себе легко дотронуться пальцами до пальцев Клинта. Перемена в нём происходит мгновенно: он полностью расслабляется, тени в глазах рассеиваются впервые за много дней, и он обнимает её за плечи, мягко притягивая к себе. Она легко позволяет себя обнять и кладёт голову ему на плечо, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею.


End file.
